Christmas Miracles
by angelsinstead
Summary: David and Dorian receive a special miracle at Christmas time.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

David awakened Christmas morning and hurried downstairs to make sure that all the wrapped packages were placed perfectly under the tree for Dorian. He was so excited as this would be their first Christmas together as a married couple. She had made him the happiest man alive. Everything was perfect in their lives, except for one thing. He and Dorian had been unable to have a child. With Dorian's advancing age, the doctor had told them that it was next to impossible. He and Dorian would never be parents. Although he was disappointed, David knew he and Dorian had an amazing love and so much to be thankful for in their lives. This Christmas, they were going to build so many happy memories.

David flipped the switch on the tree so the Christmas lights were twinkling, then headed toward the staircase to wake up Dorian. He had a smile on his face as he began to ascend the stairs. But all the sudden the phone was ringing at 7 A.M. on Christmas morning.

"I wonder who that could be," David said as he hurried to answer the phone. He didn't want it to awaken Dorian. He wanted to surprise her. He was so excited about Christmas and sharing it with her.

"Hello," David said as he raised the receiver to his ear.

"David Vickers?" a voice spoke on the other end of the line- a voice that was vaguely familiar to him from another place and time.

"David, this Stuart Edwards. You do remember me, don't you?"

"Stuart?" David said with surprise when he realized he was talking to his old high school buddy. He hadn't heard from Stuart since...

"David, you do remember what we talked about last time I called you, right?" Stuart questioned.

"Yeah. You told me about Dawn..." David's voice trailed away as he remembered his last conversation with his old friend Stuart. A few months ago, Stuart had called and told David that his high school sweetheart, Dawn had given birth to David's child. Dawn had moved away at the beginning of their senior year, and they'd lost contact. David hadn't even known he'd been a father. David had failed to tell Dorian about Dawn and their child as their marriage was fairly new, and he didn't want to rock the boat. He was going to tell her, but he hadn't gotten around to it. He had plans to go visit his daugher, but he had to tell his wife first.

"Is this about Dawn and my... daughter?" David asked.

"Yes, actually it is..." Stuart answered. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, David, but there's been a terrible accident... and Dawn is dead."

"No!" David cried out. Although he hadn't seen Dawn in many years, she had been his first love and the mother of his child. He felt a gnawing pain deep in his heart when he heard that she had died.

"Wh- what about my daughter?" David questioned.

"Dawn and Devin had a car crash. I'm sorry, David... but your daughter is dead as well," Stuart told David regretfully.

"No..." David groaned mournfully as his daughter had died before he even had the chance to meet her. What a fool he had been not to have told Dorian about his child and for not taking the opportunity to visit his daughter.

"I'm so sorry, David. I know this is terrible news," Stuart stated.

"Thank you for calling, Stuart. I appreciate you telling me about this..." David said as he prepared to hang up the phone.

"Wait!" Stuart cried out urgently.

"What?"

"There's one more thing. Devin was a single mom. She was the mother of 4 year old twins... and now that she's gone, there's no one to take in the children. David, you're a grandfather."

"A grandfather?" David said in surprise.

"Yes, the children have been placed with Children's Services until you can come and claim them. You will give them a home, won't you?"

"Yes... yes," David responded. "I just need to talk to my wife first. She doesn't even know..."

"Okay. Children's Services will care for the children until you arrive," Stuart spoke as he gave David instructions to the location. "When you go to the claim the children, you'll need to bring identication, then they can transfer custody to you."

"Custody?" David said with a gasp.

"Yes, you'll be the children's legal guardian."

David wondered what Dorian would say when she found out they were about to become the guardians of two small children. His grandchildren. The thought of it was quite overwhelming. "Thanks again, Stuart," David said to his friend before he ended the call.

~*~o~*~

David rushed upstairs and awakened Dorian from her sound sleep. "Hello, darling. Is it Christmas morning yet?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"It is," David answered.

"Dorian, I have- had a daughter!" he blurted out.

Suddenly she sat up in bed and cried out, "What?" as she stared at him in shock.

"It's true. I impregnated my high school sweetheart. I didn't even know. We lost contact... and she raised the baby alone..."

"How long have you known this, David?" Dorian questioned.

"A few months."

"A few months and you DIDN'T tell me? David!" she gasped.

"I am sorry, buttercup. I was trying to protect you. We were newly married... and when we found out we couldn't have a child, I didn't want to make you feel bad to announce I had a one with someone else."

"You said that you HAD a daughter. Does this mean...?"

"Yes, my daughter Devin and her mother Dawn were killed in a car accident."

"Ohhh no, David. I am so sorry," Dorian said as he hugged him.

"And that's not all..." he said cautiously as he stiffened in Dorian's embrace.

"Not all? Whatever do you mean, David?"

"There are two more... children..."

"Two more? You impregnated two other women?" Dorian gasped.

"No... no. Devin was a single mom. She had twins. Four years old. And now that Devin and Dawn are gone, the children need somewhere to stay..." David answered. "How would you feel if we brought them to live here... at our house?"

"Two children... twins... to live at our house...?" Dorian repeated as it all started sinking in.

"We wanted a baby, David. Maybe THIS is the answer to our prayers. We won't get just one child, but two... and they are already out of diapers!" Dorian exclaimed, because she absolutely HATED changing diapers.

David chuckled because he couldn't see Dorian changing diapers either. He hoped that the children would get along well here, and that Dorian would be fond of them. "Let's go get them!" David said eagerly.

"But... but what about Christmas?" Dorian asked.

"We'll postpone it a few hours. It's time to go meet my grandchildren," David said eagerly.

~*~o~*~

David and Dorian arrived at Children's Social Services later that day. David presented the receptionist with his identification. "I am David Vickers and this is my wife Dorian Lord. We are here to pick up..."

"I know who you are... and yes, the children have been waiting for you," said the receptionist. "I will go get them ready. Be right back."

The woman hurried off as David and Dorian waited. "I'm so excited, David. I can't wait to meet the two little darlings who will become a part of our lives," Dorian bubbled.

"I can hardly wait either. I feel just like a kid on Christmas morning."

"It is Christmas, David. Christmas afternoon," Dorian reminded him.

A couple of minutes later, the woman returned with the children and a couple of suitcases. She placed her hand on the head of the small boy. "This is Damien... and his twin sister is named Daisy. They're all ready to go."

Dorian looked at the little sweethearts with dark hair and dark eyes. It was plain to see they were related to David. They looked frightened and forlorn as Dorian approached them. "Hello, kids. I am your Nana Dorian. You will be coming to live at my house with me and your Grandpa David," she told them.

"Come here, kids, and give your gramps a big hug," David encouraged as he held out his arms to them.

The children hung back, looking uneasy. David looked at Dorian, a bit disappointed by the children's reactions. They had both been through a lot, with the death of their mother and grandmother, and having to adjust to a stay at Children's Services.

"They are shy, but they will warm up to you," the woman said as she handed David the suitcases.

"Let's go, kids," Dorian said cheerfully as she lead them out the door and toward the rental car.

About an hour later, they were on the plane headed back to Llanview. "You guys don't say much, do you?" David said to the children who were seated between himself and Dorian on the plane.

Both Daisy and Damien stared ahead, ignoring their grandparents. David wondered what they could do to make the children feel more at ease. "Would you kids like some chocolate?" David asked, withdrawing a candy bar from his pocket.

Damien looked at Daisy as though he were asking her permission. She nodded at him, then he snatched the candy bar from David. Damien tore open the wrapper as he and Daisy started to eat it.

"I guess they like candy," David said to Dorian as they watched the twins devouring the chocolate.

While the twins were engrossed with the candy, Dorian said quietly to David, "What will we do about Christmas? We didn't know they were coming... and we don't have any gifts. We have nothing fit for a child..."

"I don't know. But we'll think of something," David responded.

~*~o~*~

Hours later, they arrived in Llanview. They took a limo to the mansion and Dorian went inside with the twins. "I am going to go out and search for something... anything we can give the kids for Christmas," David said to his wife. "Be back soon, buttercup." He gave her a quick kiss and then disappeared into the snow.

"Come in, kids. Let me show you the Christmas tree," Dorian said to the twins.

Daisy and Damien followed Dorian into the living room. They stared up at the biggest tree they'd ever seen with all of the colorful lights twinkling. There were so many gifts under the tree that they both gasped in amazement. Their mommy had never been able to get them much, and the twins were eager for Christmas.

"Did Santa come?" Damien asked when he picked up one of the presents.

"Actually, those are the grown-up gifts... But Santa's going to come for you and your sister. I just know it," Dorian said to the little boy.

Dorian hoped she was right and David was able to find an open shoppe somewhere in town. These orphaned children truly deserved an extra special present.

Meanwhile, David drove all over Llanview, trying to find an open department store. Everything was closed, even the convenience mart and it was starting to look bleak for the twins and their Christmas. David had almost given up when he saw a sign hanging on a light pole. A huge smile came to his face. The twins might just get Christmas after all.

"Where's Grandpa?" Daisy asked as Dorian gave them some Christmas cookies and milk by the fireplace.

"He'll be back soon. He's out looking for Santa Claus."

"Ho Ho Ho!" David called out as he walked through the door and started stomping the snow off his shoes.

Daisy and Damien came running as Dorian followed along after them. "Did you find Santa?" Damien called out.

"Why yes I did," David answered. "He was getting on his sleigh and preparing to leave for the North Pole, but he said he had a very special gift for you and Daisy."

"What is it?" Daisy asked with excitement.

Looking at Dorian, David slowly withdrew a tiny light-brown puppy that had been snuggled warm and snug inside his coat. He placed the puppy into Daisy's waiting arms.

David told the children, "Santa said this puppy needed an extra special home, just like the two of you. Merry Christmas, Daisy and Damien."

"A puppy!" Damien exclaimed. "This is the best Christmas... EVER!"

Dorian smiled when she saw how happy the children were with their gift. "David, you're wonderful," she said, kissing his cheek. "You've given your grandchildren a Christmas miracle."

"Damien and Daisy are truly the greatest miracles of all..." David responded as he drew the woman he loved into his arms.

THE END


End file.
